Behind the Scenes
by Flyfree234
Summary: For those of you who read the other BTS, you know the story, but this is the revised Camp Rock Edition!The original Jonas Brother story--only Camp Rock edition. Give it some love! Poll at the bottom. Sum inside! P.S. Don't forget to review.
1. Chapter 1

_A trusted body guard throughout all of Holly wood…_

_**shoots a pic of Big Rob**_

…_and his daughter?_

_**pic of Big Rob and daughter at Disney world**_

_Big Rob Howard has a new assignment in LA_

_**shoots pic of Connect 3**_

_Can Big Rob handle Connect 3 __**and**__ his daughters?_

_**shoots pic of Tessa & Calla**_

_**Behind the Scenes: Camp Rock Edition**_

_-coming to a computer screen near you.DRAMATIC MUSIC_

_CAST:_

Big Rob: Duh. We know who he is.

Tessa Rory Howard: Big Rob's daughter,16, NLI

Jason, Nate, and Shane (and Frankie-yeah we left him in there.!): Another no-brainer.

Nicole 'Coley' Anderson: Cal's best friend, 19, JLI

Calla Brianne Howard: Tess's older sister, 19

Everyone has their own fantasies on meeting the Jonas Brothers. Specifically, they'll get hit by the tour bus and get saved and fall in love with one of them or, better yet, they'll run be sung to at a concert and connect eyes with one of them and they won't be able to stop thinking about them and _voila_! LOVE! My fantasy, not that I hadn't thought about it, never included my dad. Sure, he knows plenty of movie stars. That's his job, knowing them well. I'll admit my dad is a little over protective, but my sister and I deal. What we never expected my dad to come home with news that we were moving.

"Where to?" My mother asked calmly. I could practically see Calla's eyes bugging out of her head.

"Malibu," My father said like he was stating the stock market quotes.

"California?" Cal and I said at the same time.

"Isn't that wonderful?" My mother asked.

"If we're moving," My sisters asked, "who's the lucky movie star."

"More like rock star," My dad said. I was confused. He'd never had to be a bodyguard to anyone else but movie stars. Rock stars?

"Who?" My mother said. She was really enjoying this.

"Oh, some teenagers. Boy band. You probably know 'em."

"WHO?" Calla asked, suddenly interested. Famous. Rock. Stars. Teenagers. Boys. Bodyguard Dad said what now?

"Something with a number…" he mumbled. My eyes met Calla's and we screamed.

"NO WAY!!" I screamed.

"AGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Calla said. We got up from the table and hugged dad first and then each other.

"OHMYGOODNESS!" Calla said.

"IKNOW!" I screamed back, equally as loud.

"Oh, I remember now. Connect. Connect 3," my dad said shrugging his shoulders.

"I think they know, Rob," My mother said. "Calla Brianne, dishes." She said nodding and pushing my sister in the direction of the kitchen. "Tessa Rory…"

"Yeah mom, I'm coming." I said inwardly screaming.

**Soo….yeah…I changed it to Connect 3 instead of JoBros and put it back up here. Hey, it got some good reviews, so let's make this even better and get more reviews that BTS: Jonas Edition got!! YAY!! **

**Btw, you know how all the authors give out cookies…well I want you to chose what you want me to give out. **

**-Cookies**

**-Pies**

**-Cakes**

**-Fruit Baskets**

**-or…Just plain sugar.**

**Lov u muchly! FF234.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2…**

**Tessa POV**

"I hate planes," I told Calla. She snickered. We were in LA at the airport and then to our Malibu home. Mom wasn't moving in until December because she had business to finish in IL.

"I'm serious. Did you feel that? The pilots turned the plane sideways and let us look at a hole in the ground. Next time I call aisle seat."

"Fine." She said. We followed our dad through throngs of people at the airport. We got our luggage and headed out of the airport. There was a creepy guy in a black suit and sunglasses waiting for us.

"Rob Howard?" he said.

"Yes."

"Right this way," the man said. Cal and I followed suspiciously. I gave a Cal a 'what the heck' look and she returned it. We rounded a corner and there was a limo waiting for us.

"Oh wow," Cal and I said at the same time.

"Pansley Place, sir," Dad told the driver. We loaded bags in the trunk and got inside.

"Awesome!" Calla squealed.

"Fantabulous!" I said in reply.

"Girls, please. We're going to our new home and we'll get settled in for the night. Then we're going out to eat later with the Jonads," Dad said and I rolled my eyes.

"It's _Jonas_ dad," Cal said rolling her eyes.

"Hm…right, sure." Dad said unconvinced. Minutes later we pulled into the driveway of a brick two story picturesque home.

"Check it!" Cal said getting out of the back seat.

"Wow," I managed. To say mansion was an understatement. This place was three times the size of our house in IL. I followed Cal inside and we dropped dead in our tracks.

**Calla POV**

This house was humungo! There was no way that living in Malibu had downsides, except for leaving behind my friends. While Tess gawked over the game room, I ventured upstairs to claim my room. The master bedroom was for mom and dad so I chose the next biggest one. With an adjoining bathroom and walk-in closet, this was the room for me! I started unpacking when I heard Tess come in the bathroom from the other side. It was a Jack-and-Jill bathroom, how nice. She walked through to my room.

"Yo! We're leaving in two hours for dinner," She said tapping my suitcase with her foot.

"Dinner?"

"Yeah remember dinner with the Jonas'. This is wicked sweet!"

"Don't say that again, alright?"

"I'm getting ready to take a shower so…you can do whatev until," Tess said closing the door behind her. I paused packing and went through my clothes to find something to wear. I picked a plaid red, black, and gray baby doll top that went to my mid thigh and black leggings with my black flats. I walked downstairs to help dad and the movers unload some stuff from the truck. Someone had dropped a rug in the entry way and I didn't notice. Didn't notice, that is, until I slipped on it and fell. I hit my head on the floor and it was black. I woke up sometime later with a throbbing headache. I felt someone press an ice pack to my head and Tess say, "Wow. What a way to meet you guys." What was she talking about?

Then I heard someone say, "Yeah, I don't think this has happened before. Welcome to the neighborhood." Who was that? I wondered. I tried to sit up only to hear dad say,

"Hey kiddo, watch it." I tried to open my eyes only to see three amazingly handsome boys sitting across the room from me on the sofa.

**Joe POV**

Rob Howard just moved in around the corner and we decided we'd help him move in. We didn't know he had two daughters. One my age and one Nick's age. Oh boy. I saw her walked down the stairs and couldn't help but notice she was very pretty. She had long black hair and green eyes. Yes, I could tell from the driveway. I was watching her and she slipped on a rug in the doorway and she fell.

"Rob!" I said to get his attention. I was currently holding a table so I had to nod towards the doorway.

"Calla!" He screamed. Cute name, I thought. I shook my head as if it would get rid of that thought. Kevin and I put down the table and went to go see. Nick was already there and talking to Calla's younger sister. They looked like they could be twins. Hours later we were still there and Calla wasn't awake.

"Oh man! What if she's in a coma?" her younger sister asked.

"I don't think people go into comas from tripping over rugs." Nate said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**TESSA POV**

When Cal fell, I thought it was an earthquake! It was like _boom_! Just joking. I was scared though, I had just gotten out of the shower and was sitting on my bed with my laptop. I heard dad scream below and went to check it out. I saw Jason, Nate, and Shane downstairs helping move my sister to the couch. Jason went to the kitchen to get ice and dad went to get Tylenol. I was left with Nate and Shane.

"Oh Man! What if she's in a coma?" I asked. Nate shook his wonderful head of curly hair and replied,

"I don't think people go into comas from tripping over a rug," he said. He's so wonderful, I thought. Nope. I can't get in the way of dad's new job. Just Chill. I looked over at Cal and she was waking up. She locked eyes with Shane, for a really long time. She sat up slowly and looked around the room. Shane's hand was still extended.

"Calla," I said slowly. "This is Connect 3. That's Joe sitting next to you, Nick is right here, and Kevin is over there in the corner. Me llamo Nacho."

"Tess, I'm not stupid." Calla stood up and shook hands with Nate and Jason. She turned to Shane"Are you alright? You took a pretty hard fall," he said extending his hand.

"Yes I'm fine, thanks for asking," Calla said smoothing her black hair.

"Well, since we didn't get to do dinner, let's go grab something to eat. It's on us," Jason said standing up. I walked to the kitchen to ask dad.

"Yo! Daddy-o! Can we go eat?" I asked. I heard someone behind me. I turned around to find Nate behind me.

"Yeah Rob, can we go?" He asked giving my dad the puppy dog face. I did too.

"Come on dad? Please!" I said.

"Alright. Where are you going?" Dad asked.

"I don't know. There's a whole bunch of stuff around the corner,"Shane said walking in with Calla. Jason followed.

"We could go to In-and-Out Burger," Jason said.

"I love that place!" Shane said. "Let's go!"

**A/N: Hope you enjoy! I'll try and get a bigger chapter up next time!! Also…A bag of goodies (thanks for suggesting that!) to:**

**Katrina!(IrishJBFan123)—Thanks for reading and reviewing! You're the best. **

**Iamflyingmonkey—Appreciated the goodie bag idea. One just for you –handsgoodiebagtoiamflyingmonkey-.**

**Dancer4life15—Gracias, thanks you for reading and reviewing! **

**NOW! ONWARD!! READ ND REVIEW MORE!**

**-FF234**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nate POV**

After we left In-and-Out burger we dropped Tess and Calla off at their house. Rob came out to meet us.

"So when do you start?" Jason asked.

"Tomorrow. I understand you have a photo shoot a few miles from here?" Rob answered.

"Yup," Shane said looking over at Calla and Tessa. "You guys want to come?"

"We wouldn't want to interfere with anything though," Calla said.

"She means she would love to go," Tessa said rolling her eyes and receiving a smack on the head from her sister.

"See dad," Tessa said. "There is nothing wrong with her depth perception." I laughed and she smiled at me. She had perfect pearly whites and a slight over bite. So slight that even braces couldn't help, it was almost perfect. She had silky black hair that went down to her mid-back and she had riveting blue eyes that danced when she smiled.

"Tess, stop making fun of your sister. If you behave, you can go tomorrow," Rob said looking sternly at his daughters. Tessa shrugged and Calla nodded.

"We'll come pick you guys up at ten. Okay?" Jason asked.

"That's fine, but I don't know about Tess," Calla said smiling. She looked almost exactly like her sister, only taller and older.

"Whatever. Bye Connect 3!" She said walking up the sidewalk to their house.

"It's not everyday you get to say that," Tessa said smiling and following her sister. She waved goodbye and we left. On the short ride home Shane was silent and Jason was humming to a song on the radio. I was thinking about the days events. Tessa and I had sort of become friends. I found her really easy to talk to. She didn't care that I was a 'rock star', for lack of better terms. She treated me as a normal person, it was cool. By the time we got home, I couldn't stop thinking about her. It was really cool that her dad was going to be our bodyguard and stuff. I guess that meant we would be seeing a lot of each other.

**Don't for get to check out _undefined!!_**

**FF234**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**CALLA POV**

I was sleeping soundly until Tessa came and banged on the door.

"What?" I said.

"Get up! We're leaving in two hours! Get up and get dressed!" she said throwing a pillow at me.

"Chill! I'm up!" I said getting my clothes out of the closet and going to take a shower. After I took a shower I walked back into my room and Tessa was sitting on the bed fuming.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Baby pictures." I gasped.

"You surprised. Dad does this all the time," I said rolling my eyes. "How far'd they get?"

"You three months," she said.

"Oh it's on," I said. We walked downstairs. Dad was sitting on the couch with Shane and Nate and Jason was standing nearby.

"Oh here's a good one of Tessa in the pool," he was saying.

"Dad. Kitchen. Now," I said.

**Tessa POV**

"I'm going to just let you know, anything that happens here stays here. Don't think I don't know where you live," I said staring them boys down. The just blinked. Jason burst out laughing.

"It's not funny. Do l look like I'm laughing?" I said firmly.

"Uh…no," Nate said.

"Good. Then I want to hear nothing more of this occasion," I said getting up to leave.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5-**

**Nate POV**

In the driveway was a limo. Rob was talking to the driver while we all piled in. I pulled Tessa aside and asked if she was still mad at us.

"Yes," she replied stiffly. She got in and sat on the other side of Jason, next to Calla. I sighed and Jason looked down at me and smiled.

"Don't worry kid," he said ruffling my hair. "Maybe next time."

"Whatever," I said. I think I have a crush on Rob's daughter. Oh jeez, of all the beautiful girls in the world, I had to pick Tessa Howard. I was deep in thought when we reached the photo place. We all climbed out of the limp and walked inside. The air conditioned building was a relief to the hot summer day. Tessa still shyed away from me and Cal away from Shane. They were okay with hanging out with Jason thought. Shane walked over to me and sat on the sofa.

"Tough luck?" he asked.

"Yup. It was just a photo album…no biggie, right?"

"Wrong!" He said.

"How are we gonna make it up to them?" I asked Shane. He thought for a moment before a mischievous smirk drew across his face.

"I've got an idea," Shane said, his eyes lighting up.

"And?"

"We'll have them do the photo shoot with us, they're as hot as models anyway," Shane said. It would be like him to make a remark like that. I nodded and smiled, it was a good idea. As we sauntered back to the dressing rooms we saw Rob by the door. Shane went and asked him about the photoshoot. When Shane gave me a huge smile, I took off to find Tessa.

**SHANE POV.**

Me and my good ideas is why we is famous now. Just kidding. Me and my good ideas is why I failed my Freshman English class. I got a D, big deal. In order to make up for looking at embarrassing, but cute, baby pictures, we are going to have Cal and Tessa be our models for this new photo shoot. I went off the find Calla. I looked everywhere! Finally, I found her outside listening to her ipod.

"Hey Calla," I said sitting on the bench next to her. I could smell her shampoo in the slight breeze.

"Hello, Shane," she said flatly.

"I want to make up for what happened this morning," I said. Calla turned off her ipod and listened.

"You know, Shane," She started. "Whenever boys come over to our house, my dad always brings out the baby pictures. Tessa always gives this speech about how she'll beat anyone who says anything about it…"

"Calla," I said interrupting her. "Come do the photo shoot with us."

"We all make a huge deal and pretend that we're mad-and what?" She looked at me surprised.

"Come do the photo shoot with us.

"Um, okay," she said. I extened my hand and helped her up. I walked with her back to inside and led her towards Nate and Tessa.

"Alright. Here's the deal, you guys go look through wardrobe and find something to wear. In one hour we'll meet here and go from there. Gina the make up lady will be to you guys in thirty minutes," Nate explained.

"Oh, and the theme is sort of casual, just chillin' and stuff," I said. The girls walked off and I truned to Nate. "Tess didn't look to mad," I commented.

"Nope, she said it was joke. They do it to all the guys," Nate said.

"Yeah, that's what Calla said," I sighed. I really think I liked her. She seemed to be a little shy though. I left Nate undecided with a red or blue and grey striped tie. I walked next door to Jason's room.

"Yo!" I knocked.

"What Shane?" Jason said coming out of the room adjusting his tie.

"I need help."

"Well, Shane, we've been waiting to tell you…" I grabbed the nearest anatimate object and threw it at him. A plastic fork. "Abusive much?" Jason asked.

"It's about Calla. Rob's daughter," I said dragging him to the couch.

"What?" He asked oblivoiously.

"I think I have a crush on her."

"Well…"

"Is that all you say these days?"

"That and 'I just want to play my music,'" He sang.

"I'm gonna get dressed," I walked away thinking about what I was going to wear…and Calla. But I was glad I got my feelings off my chest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: **

**TESSA POV**

"Cal! Favor!"

"No! You are almost sixteen years old. Pick out your own clothes!"

"Fine!" I yelled walking between racks in the dressing room. Something lime green caught my eye. I pulled out a lime green and gray square-necked baby doll top. I found some grey leggings and lime green accessories. Looking through the shoes aisle, I know right, a whole _aisle_ filled with shoes. I walked up and down the aisle.

"Tessa, it's time for makeup," Calla called. I stopped and stared. Shoes. They were so shiny. So pretty.

"TESS!" Cal said walking around the corner. "Oh my goodness. A…Ja…Da…"

"Are Tessa and Calla in here," I heard a voice said. It was Nate.

"Over here," I said weakly. I heard footsteps behind me.

"It's Ok, you'll survive. It's time for makeup," he said dragging me along to the makeup table. He pushed me down into the make up chair. "Take it away, Gina," he said winking at me. I smiled and sat back and relaxed. Thirty minutes later I had be completely makeup-fied. I had my hair barrel curled and hairsprayed. I looked over at Calla. She had her hair naturally curled with her bangs straightened. She had a striped pink and gray headband. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt that was cut off her shoulders covered by a gray vest and faded capris.

"How do you always know how to look good…and I look…"

"You like nice," She said. "You really like lime green don't you?"

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"Not at all, sis. Let's go find those boys," she said linking arms with me and walking out the door.

"You ladies look nice," said Jason as were walking out of the dressing room. "Have you seen my magazine? It was right here. You know, _Birds and You_. Good stuff you should read it."

"Thanks," I replied. "And no, I haven't seen it." I wandered around the set looking at all the equipment and calming my nerves for what was about to happen. I, and my sister, were about to be in a photo shoot. With. Connect 3.

**Katrina POV**

"Aunt Stephanie!" I said dropping my bags on the tile airport floor and embracing my aunt. It had been eight years since I had been to the States. California to be exact. I had been in Ireland at college for two years now and studying physcology. I had been raised there all my life. Irish lass, born and bred. I was spending the summer with my Aunt. She had a large hose by the ocean. My favorite part of visiting.

"Aunt Stephanie," I said getting her attention.

"Honey, we're both adults now, call me Stephanie," she replied smiling. I nodded and said,

"Stephanie, then, I was wondering if there were any places you knew that were accepting job applications. I'd hate to be here all summer and not have something to do."

"Well, our neighbors have four boys. The three oldest are in a band, the youngest is always tagging along. Maybe you could take him off of Denise's hand a bit. " She said leading me towards her car. I loaded my bags in the trunk and got in of the passenger side remarking, " Cars here are so weird." Stephanie smiled and we pulled out of the parking lot. When we reached her house I was amazed.

"The place seemed smaller as a kid," I said.

"It was. I moved," Stephanie said laughing.

"Oh," I said, surprised.

"Your bedroom is the first door on the left," Stephanie said. I walked into the house and up the mahogany staircase. _First door on the left_ I thought. The room was white, the curtains were white as well, with lace trim on the edges. The bedspread matched the curtains. The room had a old, picturesque feel to it. Anne of Green Gables like, but with a plasma screen tv on the wall. Hold up, plasma screenTV? Sweet. I was unpacking when I heard the door bell ring. Stephanie answered and then called upstairs to me.

"For you, Katrina," she called. _For me?_ I walked downstairs expecting to see some old lady with cookies. Let me tell you, there were cookies, but no old ladies. Just three amazingly hot boys.

"Hi, we're from next door and we heard you were staying with your aunt. My mom baked these for you," the oldest, or tallest, whichever way that goes, said. _Oh wow,_I thought taking the cookies. All I could manage to say was, "Thanks." What really surprised me was the fact that two minutes later, while we were just staring at each other, the middle one asked, "Aren't you going to scream?"

"Or ask for an autograph?" said the youngest. I looked weirdly at them.

"No, why?"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Reviews are starting to pick up! I'm proud of you guys!! Whoo HOO! **

**Chapter 8: **

**Calla POV**

We had gotten back from the photo shoot about and hour ago. I had washed my hair like twelve times to get the hairspray out! It was like murder, were they trying to kill me? Tess had hardly as much…why? I don't know. She and I have become close since we moved here, and met the Connect 3. Which is probably why she opened up to me today.

"Hey Cal?" she said knocking. "Can I talk to you?"

"Hmmm," I said putting Yann Martel's _Life of Pi_ down on the bed beside me. "What's up?"

"I think, although I'm not sure, that I have a crush on Nate Gray," Tess said flatly.

"So does every girl in America," I said smiling. "But, well, I don't know what to tell you. Maybe you should, you know…" my voice trailed off.

"I don't want to tell him!" She said loudly. She looked at me and pleaded with her eyes to make me say differently. "Do I?"

"I don't know, maybe we should go out to get your mind off it?" I suggested.

"Where?" she asked. She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and we said together, "Barnes and Noble!"

"Just let me get my shoes," I said. "And keys." Ten minutes later we were in the kitchen and I was writing a note to dad to let him know we were gone. The doorbell rang. "Tess! Can you get that!" I said.

"Hey sis, put on there that we're with the Nate, Shane, and Jason are coming too," Tessa said walking into the kitchen followed by the boys.

"How is it my dad is just, gone, being your body guard and all," I said confused, but writing it down nonetheless.

"I don't know. Ironic," Jason said.

"Weird, sort of," Nate said.

"Pancakes," Shane said. I didn't even bother asking him why. I was too afraid to know why.

"Let's go," Tessa said looking weirdly at Shane.

"Right…" I said leading every one out the door to the driveway. Tessa, Nate, Jason sat in the back because Shane called shotgun.

"Shane, don't distract the driver," Jason said getting in the back beside Nate.

"I won't, I won't! Geez," Shane said reaching out towards the car door. "Spider!!" He yelled jumping back. Jason got out of the car to see.

"What are you five?" Tessa asked rolling her eyes.

"It's bird poop," Nate said.

"How can you tell?" Shane asked.

"I can see it from here."

"He's right," Jason said getting back in the car. I rolled my eyes and started the car.

"Hey wait!" Shane said getting in as I put the car in reverse.

"Come on, if you're coming," I said. At Barnes and Noble, Jason and Nate went off to get some Starbucks. Tessa went off to the CD section and Shane followed me to the magazine rack.

" 'What GrayBrother Are YOU?'" I read off the cover of a magazine.

"Let me take that quiz!" Shane said. I looked at him

"But…Go ahead, Shane," I said handing him the magazine. I picked up another copy and we stood there in silence taking the test.

"WHAT!" Shane exclaimed.

"Sh!" I said. "You'll blow your cover! Shut up!" I said. "What is wrong with you?"

"I scored wrong! How could I score wrong!" he whisper-screamed.

"What'd you score?" I asked.

"Nate, it must be the math. That's it, I can't count!" I laughed, and laughed, and laughed. Jason and Nate walked around the bookshelves and down the aisle towards us. I was still laughing.

"What's up with, Cal?" Nate asked.

"Shane…test…magazine…Nate!" I answered between laughs.

"English! What a language! Ha!" Jason said jokingly. "No really. What happened?"

"I took a test called 'What GrayBrother are You?' and I must of scored wrong." Shane said.

"Who'd you get?" Jason asked sipping his Starbucks.

"Nate!" Shane and I said. I laughed some more and Tessa showed up. By that time Jason and I were beside ourselves with laughter and Nate was taking the test.

"Oh! Starbucks!" Tessa said. She noticed us laughing. Jason filled her in. She gave Shane the weirdest look and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm telling you! I did the math wrong!" he said. "Calla, what did you get?"

"I got Jason, because he's the most normal, just like me," I said getting up off the floor.

"I agree with Shane, this thing is wrong!" Nate said throwing the magazine down. "I got Frankie." It was Jason's turn. He finished the quiz easily.

"I don't know what's wrong with you guys, but I got me," He said putting the magazine back. Nate and Shane grumbled all the way home.

"Guys, it was just a magazine!" Tessa said locking the front door behind us, and holding back laughter.

"Just a magazine!" I laughed. Shane and Nate gave me looks. "Not funny. Sorry." I said. We were completely bored and had nothing to do so we decided to play Me and Tessa's favorite game. The Random Game. You sit at a table and stare at your opponent and see who can say the most random things.

"Oh! I challenge Calla!" Shane said.

"Just to let you know, she's the reigning champ," Tessa said.

"Oh well," Nate said.

"On your marks," Tessa said.

"You're going down Gray," I said.

"Get set!"

"Don't mess with Danger!" Shane remarked.

"Go!" '

"Antibacterial Hand Soap!"

"Barbie!"

"Cows!"

"Dishwasher safe plastic utensils!" Did I mention we were going in alphabetical order? We are.

"Elephants!"

"Freezer burned meatloaf!"

"Uh…Gorilla…Burgers?" Shane said stumped.

"Harry Potter's Grandmother!"

"Does he have a grandmother?" I heard Nate ask. Jason shrugged his shoulders.

"Iguana!"

"Jaguar!" I said.

"Krispy Kreme!" Shane shot back.

"Loser named Shane!"

"Mandy always knows!"

"That's a song title!" I said.

"Are you giving up!"

"Nate !"

"What?" I looked at Nate.

"Nothing."

"Octipi!"

"Purple one eye flying people eater!"

"Quail legs! Mmm, tasty!"

"Rainbow lucky charm marshmallows!"

"Singing Kangagroos!"

"Turkey baster!"

"Umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh!"

"Velcro underwear!" Where was this stuff coming from?

"Walmart brand toilet paper!" Shane was getting good.

"Xray goggles!"

"Yak meat, fresh at Shop 'n' Save!"

"Zebra Cakes!"

"Time!" Tessa called. "Four minutes and thirty-two seconds. We'll vote for winner! Nate?"

"Calla."

"Jason?"

"Shane, because you're going to lose anyway, and I don't want you mad at me. We have a concert tomorrow."

"Can I take my vote back?" Nate asked. I shot him a look. "Nevermind."

"I vote Calla. She wins, again."

"Reigning champ, Shane, reigning champ." I said. "Ice Cream anyone?"

"ME!!!" I heard a chorus of voices.

"Wait, do you guys hear that?" Nate asked. I shook my head.

**. Review! Love, FlyFree234!**


	9. Chapter 9

**OMehGooodness!!!!!… Thank you soooo much for 1,000 hits!!! Now…put this story on your faves if you love me and then we'll talk goodie bags…..lol. For those of you who don't know….Behind the Scenes has a sequel…it's about the JoBros so it's not on . It's on mibba if you want to check it out. It's under Flyfree234 as well…so I would b estatic is u allll reviewed!!!!! Onward:::::**

**Chapter 10! **

**Calla POV**

I rolled over in bed and glanced at the clock. _6:43_. Why is everyone up so early? I heard dad and Tessa talking down the hall. Oh no. The dog. Crap. I got out of bed and fumbled with the door.

"Hey…" I said. "What's all the commotion?"

"Tessa has a dog," Dad said.

"About that…" I said. "Can we keep him?" I asked.

"No!"

"Dad!" Tessa and I shrieked at the same time.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because of the mess in the kitchen," He said.

"What mess?" I asked. I thought, lost dog, weird environment. What would I do? Mark my territory. "Ew. Tess, clean up after your pooch." I walked back into my room to hear my cell phone ringing.

_I feel like I can't stand still anymore_

_Are you with me?_

_You've got a mic here's the beat get your feet off the floor_

_Do you hear me?_

"Yo?" I said sitting on my unmade bed. Tessa came and joined me.

"Hey."

"Hey, what's up,Nate?" I asked. Tessa's eyes widened. I rolled mine.

"How do you know I'm not Jason, or Shane, or Frankie?"

"Because Jason answers the phone 'Hello', Shane always answers 'Hello, this is Shane what's your favorite color.' And I've never talked to Frankie on the phone."

"Well…"

"Yes…"

"Tessa's birthday is next week, right?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," I replied.

"I want to take her on a date…for her birthday."

"Aw!" I 'awed' into the phone. "How cute!" Tessa, still sitting on the bed, begged to know what was going on.

"Do you think she'll go?"

"Are you stupid? Duh!" I replied.

"Really, alright. I'll ask her. Thanks, Calla," he said hanging up. I placed my phone on my night stand.

"Tessa Rory Howard, we are going to the mall," I said.

"Ew. Why?" She asked.

"Shopping. You need something decent to wear on your date with Nate," I cringed. "Did I say that out loud?" I asked over the ringing of her cell phone.

"Ello Guvnor!" She said walking through the bathroom to get to her room.

"5….4….3….2…"

"AAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" She screamed. She ran through our Jack and Jill bathroom and flopped onto my bed.

"And to think she already knew…" I muttered walking into my closet. I pulled out a pair of plaid Bermuda shorts and I gray tank. I put a lime green short-sleeved sweatshirt over my tank and headed downstairs.

"Hey dad," I said grabbing the box of Lucky Charms. "I see you went grocery shopping." I said admiring the pantry.

"Hmmhmm," Dad replied. I rolled my eyes and got my favorite bowl and the milk out of the refrigerator. Tessa's dog lay at my feet whimpering.

"Tess! Your dog is hungry!" I yelled.

"Calla Brianne, don't yell in the house," dad said not even looking up from the newspapers.

"Sorry," I mumbled splattering Lucky Charms across the table. I finished my cereal and cleaned up my mess and walked to the bottom of the stairs. I grabbed my dad's car keys off the wall and my purse. "Tess! I'm leaving!" She bolted out of her room and down the stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," she said. We walked through the kitchen.

"We're going to the mall dad. We'll see you later. Bye dad!" I said. I pulled out of the driveway and we drove to the mall.

**Jason POV**

I walked up the brick walkway and rang the door bell. The house was brick on the front and vinyl siding on the back and sides. The front yard was beautifully landscaped and the shutters painted lemon grass green to match the front door.

"Hello?" said the woman answering the door.

"Good morning, Mrs. Hayes. I was wondering if your niece was home?" I said. Ever since me, Nate, and Shane brought over those cookies the girl staying with Mrs. Hayes had caught my attention. She had a striking curvaceous figure and blue eyes. She had shoulder length brown hair, layered and bangs.

"Yes," she said. "Hang on, Shane."

"It's Jason," I called after her.

"Right, right." She said. Seconds later her niece appeared.

"Hi!" I said a little too enthusiastically. I mentally smacked myself. "Hey. Wanna walk?" I asked. I hoped she say yes.

"Sure." _Was that an Irish accent?_ I thought. "Let me get the dog." I nodded. Was she Irish? I guess that's cool. A little brown haired dog appeared at the doorway. It reminded me of the dog we found at Rob's house. She smiled and I returned the gesture.

"Let's go," I said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Shane POV**

"Isortofdoyeahkindofwanttomaybe," I said all in one breath. Yeah, yeah, I know. I need help with my English skills. That's not the problem right now. I want to ask Calla on a date. But I couldn't.

"Hmmhmm," Nate replied to my un-Enlgish comment.

"You're not helping!" I said. Nate looked at me confused.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you listening?"

"No, why?" he asked. I sighed and left the room. I went upstairs to my room and shut the door. I jumped onto my unmade bed and stared the sliver digital clock down. I was the Shane Gray, millions of girls worshipped me. Which was scary. I could ask Calla Howard out. I would ask Calla out. Just as soon as I went shoe shopping. I put on a pair of skinny jeans and a Hawk Nelson shirt. I put on my favorite pair of Aviator sunglasses and grabbed my cell phone. I walked down the hall way into Jason's room. He was out. I grabbed a baseball cap of his. The Yankees. Ew. Well, that's why it's a disguise. I walked downstairs passing Nick who was still sitting on the couch flipping through the channels.

"Dude, you need to get out. You're gonna be fifty and fat with a beer belly one day," I said shaking my head. He rolled his eyes. I walked out the door and down the street. I waited at the bus stop like a regular person. Taking a limo to the mall would be to suspicious and draw _way _too much attention. While I was waiting I thought of ways to ask Calla out. I hopped on the bus and rode it to the mall. The malls in LA were a lot different than malls in the rest of the United States. The mall had more entrances outside than inside. Everything was out in the open, like a modern, more western bazaar. I walked along the shops until I came to a shoe store. I walked inside. The cool air conditioned building made me want so badly to be able to take of my baseball cap. But I couldn't. I browsed the aisle of shoes. I kept walking down the aisle until I heard a familiar voice.

"Those do _not_ go with your dress," said the voice. I immediately recognized it as Calla's.

"Why not!" said another, more high pitched whine. Tessa.

"You can't wear silver shoes with a black and white and hot pink dress!" Calla said. "You can…but not those! Here." The girls were obviously shoe shopping.

"What's the occasion?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" Tessa asked. I guess Calla recognized my voice because she didn't look up to answer because she was putting away the shoes.

"She's got a date with your brother, duh?" she said.

"Cal! Do you even know…oh. You're wearing a disguise." Tessa said slapping herself on her forehead. "Duh! Hey, Shane."

"You're going on a date with Nate?" I asked.

"Yeah," she smiled.

"Alrighty then, let me see the dress," I said. She picked up the white plastic JCPenny's dress bag beside her and lifted it up. It was cute, I guess. I'm a guy.

"It looks better on," Calla muttered. "Try the shoes on, Tess," she said. After about twenty minutes of searching for shoes they finally decided on a pair.

"Here," I said taking the box from Tessa, "I'll pay."

"Really?" she asked.

"Sure. Why not?"

"Thanks, Shane," Calla said later while we were chilling at Auntie Anne's Pretzels.

"It was the gentlemanly thing to do, Miss Howard."

"Whatever, Shane!" She said punching me playfully.

"Hey! You shouldn't hit gentlemen. So, Calla," I said gearing up for the big question, "What are you doing Friday night?" I sighed. I had gotten it out. I didn't even choke on my pretzel.

"Um, nothing," she said, unfortunately, she did choke, "Ahem. Why?" she asked.

"You wanna go catch a movie and get something to eat?" I asked just as Tessa plopped down at our table with her Quizno's. "Just you and me," I said nodding my head towards Tessa who looked dazed and confused.

"Of course," Calla answered.

**Jason POV**

Katrina, Mrs. Hayes's niece, and I were seated at a park bench eating vanilla ice cream cones. We were sharing childhood stories and we talking about Katrina's life in Ireland.

"So what's it like?" I asked referring to Ireland.

"It's really pretty. Sometimes I want to get out of there, but overall I love it," she said. "What about your band. What's it called?"

"Connect 3. Me, and my brothers Nick and Joe. We've kind become popular over the past few years. We're planning a tour for Europe," I said.

"Cool. Are you going to Dublin?" Katrina asked. I couldn't help but notice her eyes. They were a striking green.

"Uh…yeah. I think so," I said fascinated with her eyes.

"What?" she asked in her cute Irish accent. "Is there something on my face?"

"Uh…no. I was looking at your eyes," I confessed. "They're really pretty."

"Thanks," she blushed and became fascinated with her shoes.

"Katrina?" I said. "Would you like to go to the movies this weekend? And maybe to dinner?" I asked.

"Sure. I would love to, Kevin," she said. We got up and walked back home. I walked her and the dog to the front door.

"I'll see you at 6:30, on Friday, alright?" I asked.

"Great," she said.


End file.
